


Heavy

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character thinks he's not fit to be a father, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage Scare, Pregnant in Times of War/Turmoil/Danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: The weight of fatherhood is heavy in of itself, but when bringing forth a child in the Demon World… Can Vergil bear its weight?





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> Set after the end of DMC5.

Unending their struggle would be… 

The sky was dark and it was quiet, save for Dante groaning as he rolled and fidgeted. Vergil looked over, holding Yamato tightly at the hilt, leather creaking in his hand. 

It wouldn’t be too long, before the babe was born. 

Vergil sighed and went to sit next to Dante, brushing the hair from his eyes. They were safe for now, but would they be safe, once the baby was ready to be born? 

He didn’t know, he just knew he was tired and unsure, unsure of everything. 

Did he even deserve to call himself a father of this unborn baby? Nero was his, though he had never known it, and now… 

He sighed and Dante shifted. Everything was uncomfortable and Vergil knew he shouldn’t have been the one complaining. He was not the one carrying, and yet… 

And yet his skin still itched and twitched at the thought of what he would do once the baby was there. What _they_ would do… 

What a fool he had been, all of this, leading them both to the Demon World. Fighting one another, endlessly, trying to settle a score, and for what? 

All it led to was sexual tension and now Dante was here, in this filthy place, carrying his child. 

“Lay down, dumbass…” Dante groaned, sitting up. He looked so tired, so miserable. Ever since the scare, when they both thought they’d lose the baby… 

Dante had been hit some weeks ago in the stomach by a demon. No demons had walked away from that place, nothing more than ash left. Vergil held on to Yamato tightly, an acrid taste in the back of his mouth, a stinging in his throat as he tried to swallow. He had triggered the devil beneath his skin and… 

Vergil let out a shuddering breath. “I’m fine…” Dante was fine. Pissed, but he was fine that day. 

“Shut up, no you ain’t. Lay down, tell yourself you’re keeping me warm, I don’t care just… Sleep.” 

_Nightmares._

Vergil hesitated, looking into Dante’s tired and weary eyes. “All right… I know you won’t sleep until I do… And I can’t have you any more tired than you already are…” 

“See, was that so hard?” Dante was smug and Vergil felt a bit better. 

They were safe, for now and Vergil laid down, cradling Dante in his arms, letting his hand drift to Dante’s swollen abdomen, caressing and sighing softly. 

They were safe, and as long as Vergil had Dante and this babe… he, himself, would be safe.


End file.
